This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Excessive intra-abdominal (visceral) fat is associated with an increased risk of metabolic disease, including type 2 diabetes, dylipidemia, and hypertension. However, it is not known whether visceral fat is actually responsible for, or is simply associated with, these metabolic abnormalities. This proposal will evaluate the metabolic effects of decreasing intra-abdominal fat mass by resection of the omentum in overweight male baboons and will determine the mechanisms involved. It is expected that this procedure will result in improved muscle/adipose tissue and liver sensitivity to insulin (risk factors of type 2 diabetes), reduced levels of inflammation in the liver and muscle. Thus the information acquired will aid clinicians and researchers in focusing their efforts on reducing the societal burden of obesity-related metabolic disease.